NANNY LIFE IN CALIFORNIA
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is a story of the Sheffield family and their life in California. This takes place three years after the show ended.


The new home was a beautiful home set near the beaches of Malibu, California. It was a large stately home with a balcony overlooking the beach right from the master bedroom. It was a white house with large columns in the front and a large bay window that extended accross the entire living room front wall. This allowed the sunlight to come into the home early in the morning. At the other end of the room was another large window with sliders that allowed the sunset to be seen right from the living room couch.

The view from the large veranda off of the living room was undescribable. The home sat atop a small hill that allowed the sun to shine off from the waves of the deep green pacific ocean. Off of the large living room was the family room where the twins could play and enjoy themselves without disturbing the adults. They had a playground that was fenced right off the room with more access to the beautiful Malibu beach. Fran s children would never want for anything Fran and Max had seen to that.

Although unlike most people of their stature the Sheffield family did not have any nanny to help with the twins raising. After all Fran had come into their lives some years before as their nanny and had now married Maxwell Sheffield the famous Hollywood producer. Fran felt confidently that she could handle the raising of her own children.

They had moved from New York to start a new life in California. Maxwell was now producing films and Fran his wife was a stay at home mom with a little girl and a boy. Grace was now fourteen and not in need of much watching. She went to school during the day and had so many after school activities that they barely saw each other. Gracie had turned out to be quite the little mother s helper too. She would take the twins outside to play whenever she was around.

Maxs other children, the three she had once been a nanny to were now grown up and living on their own. Brighton now had his own restaurant and Maggie worked for a publishing company out of New York.

Jonah and Eve were growing so quickly. They had their fathers eyes and their grandmothers appetite Fran and Max laughed. How can a little girl that is only three years old eat all that food Max looked up at Fran questioning her.

You know how her grandmother eats perhaps she will take after grandmother Sylvia. Fran told him with a laugh.

Eve and Jonah will not be three until next week. I cannot wait. Maggie and Brighton will be coming out here to celebrate. Once again we will have a full house with my parents Maggie and her husband and Brighton and his girl friend all coming. But to tell you the truth I am the most excited about seeing Val again. It has been too long. Fran said with a sigh.

Ah back to the old days hey Jonah Max said with a wink to his son.

lots of presents for me right daddy Jonah asked.

We will see. You have been good right. Max asked.

With that both twins jumped up into his lap and said We always are. We love you daddy.

Niles had been watching the family with a smile. Things certainly had been different since he had married CC. He now had all of the money that the Sheffields had and with his wife now as a full partner he had his own butler. Out of habit though he still helped out around the house with all of the children.

One year after the twins had been born Niles and CC were blessed with a little boy Niles Jr. He was a pudgy little boy that reminded Max so much of Niles when he was young sometimes he found himself staring at him. The children often played together as both families had become even closer.

Now Maggie and Michael had been married for over three years and perhaps it was time for them to think about getting married. Fran thought to herself.

The Sheffield household now had a new butler named James. He was friendly and a great help with the twins but different from Niles. He was very tall with blondish red hair and a slender build. He appeared to be in his early forties.

Because of the twins and the much larger household they now had two full time maids a handyman and a gardner to help with the upkeep of the large home. They also had a part time chauffer because of all the driving to and from places that was necessary due to their scheduling. The home was wonderful but Fran longed for the smaller home that they had shared in New York.  
Snaller home she though to herself. That mansion had sixteen rooms. However, it didn t have the five acres of land the gardens and the pool to take care of. This home required much more upkeep than any home she had ever seen.

Two days later Sylvia and Morty Fran s parents arrived at their home. They were so excited to see their granchildren that they went right into the family room to be with them.

I see that your parents arrived without any problems. Max said to Fran when he got home.  
No problem at all. You never see them except when my mom gets a hankering for something to eat, which happens once every twenty minutes I swear. Fran told him as she gave him a kiss on the lips. James has been kept very busy for the last couple of hours. she laughed.

Ah Sylvia nice to see you. Max said as she entered the kitchen. It has not been the same without you coming by and eating us out of house and home. he told her with a laugh as he gave her a fond hug and a kiss on the cheeck. My house is always open to you Sylvia. he told her warmly.

Sylvia smiled as she looked up at James And what are we having for supper tonight It sure smells very delicious.

I am making one of your favorites, beef wellington with mashed potatoes string beans and a large toss salad. James told her with a smile.

That sounds delicious. Niles always made me some of my favorite meals. And what are we having for desert she asked.

Desert will be a strawberry cheesecake with a sour cream topping. James told her I hope that that meets with your approval

It all sounds good. Since my little girl has moved out here to California I hardly ever get to see her or the kids anymore. she said in a sad tone.

Mom you are always welcome here. Just call and we will come and get you. Fran told her as she gave her another hug with a tear in her eye.

The next morning the rest of the crew arrived. Val Maggie Michael and Brighton and Lori all showed up at the door at the same time. It was great to see them all and Fran could not wait to talk to them after they had all settled in.

Stacy the downstairs maid and James took their luggage upstairs and started unpacking it for them. Still with all this help the flight had been very tiresome and everyone was glad to have a seat in the living room. The scene was beautiful as the sun was just beginning to set. The just stood there and watched the waves crashing against the shore.

This is just beautiful out here. Maggie said. Sometimes I think that it would be nice to move out to California and be so near the beaches, but it is almost too quiet,

I do not have any trouble keeping busy with all these rooms and all of the land the gardens the pool and a dip in the ocean is always available. Fran said with a smile.

Not to mention the twins are a handful. Maggie told her with a smile. Have you thought about getting some more help here It seems to me that this house is a lot for you to handle and with the twins it makes twice the work

Fran awoke the next morning not feeling very well. She was surprised to hear Maggie awake at the same time.

Hey Hon everything ok Fran asked Maggie.

Yes I think the trip was so long and the change in time. It has been just a little much. I will be ok. Maggie told her with a smile.

While they were seated at the breakfast table Brighton finally got up the nerve to make an announcement to his family. I would like to make an announcement. I mean Lori and I would like to make an announcement. He cleared his throat and he and Lori stood up. We want to let you know that while we in Bermuda last month we got married. He looked around to see the reaction and saw what he had pictured.

Dad was speachless but Fran she jumped up and kissed and hugged both of them. How can you tell us and not invite you to the wedding This calls for a big party to celebrate. she told them with such excitement she nearly jumped in the air again.

From that point on getting a word in edgewise for the men was near to impossible. The women took right over with the party plans.

We have to work fast for we only have two weeks. Fran said.

Do you know any good caterers out here or shall we use James Sylvia put in.

What about a hall We will need a large one so that we can invite everyone. Maggie put in.

What if we had it here on the lawn Fran put in. We could have it all decorated with the tents and the gardens and the beachfront.

I always thought about having a beach party. Lori said.

A beach party it will be Fran shouted. We must get the caterers out here. We need invitations oh let;s get started.

Maggie would handle the invitations. They were planning on around two hundred people. Of course, Loris family would be flown out to join in. Maggie left the job of calling her family to Lori. After all, they had not been told about the wedding yet.

Lori called around and met with the possible caterers. With her restaurant experience she could see for herself who would best fit the needs of her wedding party.

Fran Val and Sylvia took over the running of the party itself. They needed to hire a band a florist temporary buildings for the guests and reservations for where the out of town guests would stay for the wedding. The mansion had over twenty rooms and two guest houses but there would be two hundred guests.

Max was very happy to have his family together once again. Hard as it was to believe he actually missed all the excitement that they had once had when they had lived in New York. It was quiet almost too quiet here in Malibu.

The party was to be the following Saturday and to everyone s surprise Max s mother came. She was there for the wedding reception and was a great help.

Fran and Val looked over at the decorations smiling. Fran the place looks wonderful and you seem to be glowing also. Everything will be fine the weather is suposed to be nearly ninety degrees tomorrow with lots of sun.

It is usually hot and sunny in June out here. That is one thing that I like about living here. The days of rain are few and far between but there is no winter. It hasn t snowed here for over twenty years. Believe me Val I miss the snow sometimes.A Fran told her.

Do you and Max ever think about coming back to New York I know that he is doing very well producing shows and all but we miss you. Val told her.

No. I am sure that we are here to stay. How about you Have you ever thought about moving out here to California I could always use your friendship. I miss you terribly most of the time. Fran told her with a questioning look.

It is tempting, the weather is wonderful and I do have my best friend here. Val said as she gave her best friend a big hug.

Just then Sylvia came over and told them that dinner was ready. Fran picked up one twin and Val the other and off they went to the dining room.

The next few days were so busy and if Gracie and James hadn t been able to take care of the twins the party wouldn t have gone off as planned.

Saturday came quickly and you could smell the roses that had been laid down on the ground for the bride and groom to walk on. There were beautiful centerpieces with a very elegant place setting for each guest.

Everyone came Brighton invited Sara s parents and family. Both of her sisters and their families came. Fran knew that things had not been the same since they had lost their daughter Sara ten years before and she was glad to see them at a happy occasion.

Sara s mother looked over the festivities and watched Fran and Max interact. They seemed so happy and the twins were such a joy. She missed her daughter so much but knew that she would have wanted Max and the children happy. She smiled at Fran as she waved to them and walked over.

Brighton turned out to be quite a nice young man and Lori is just wonderful Sara s mother told them. This is a day to make me happy. and with this she smiled up at her husband.

Sara s father was happy to see his family together with Sara s family once again. They had not all been together since Maggie s wedding. It s about time we had a get together he thought and he smiled and chatted with Max and Fran with his wife for a few more minutes.

Fran and Max danced a few times and then they took their turns dancing with all the relatives having the time of their lives. The band was great and the music was great for dancing.

The party went over with no problems and Fran was glad to see the last of her guests leave or go back to their rooms. She just couldn t understand why she was so tired lately. Usually she was the life of the party but she just dragged. What is going on with me she thought.

The next morning things were not any better Fran got up and threw up almost immediately. Just then the thought came to her When was my last period oh oh. Fran was approaching forty so she had been taken off birth control a few months before, but they had been very careful with Max. Could she be pregnant

Fran walked out onto the veranda off the living room and met her friend Val. Val, I think I am pregnant she just blurted out.

OMG you are kidding. Have you told Max Val asked her excitedly.

Just then the doors opened and Maggie stepped out. She didn t look as if she felt very well either. Hey Fran Val can I tell you something she asked them.

Sure just go ahead. Fran said

Fran Val I think that I might be pregnant. Michael and I had to change our birth control method last month and the signs of pregnancy are there. Maggie told them.

Fran had just started to open her mouth and say something when Lori walked out to them Fran can I speak to you alone for a moment Lori asked.

Sure something told Fran that this was going to be a big surprise. I think that I might be pregnant. Lori told her.

Fran yelled so loud that she was surprised that the whole house didn t hear her. Three of them and three of them pregnant at the same time. omg. she thought to herself.

I have news for you Lori. It seems that there may be two more of us in the same situation. I think that we should all head to the pharmacy for a pregnancy test. Fran said with a laugh.

They all headed out and came back with six different tests. Better take two tests just to make sure Fran thought to herself.

All them men were having their breakfast when they got back. They didn t even seem to notice that the women had all gone upstairs, or so they thought.

Taking the pregnancy test with two other women in a single bathroom was a party of it s own and they didn t realize all the noise that they were making.

The test took ten minutes and then they all had to repeat it. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. It was Max Hey what are you girls doing in there he shouted.

We will be done in a minute. Fran said We are all busy.

Close your eyes I am coming in. Max called and then opened the door.

Max was surprised to find all the women sitting in the bathroom. He was more surprised to see what they had in their hands. he recognized what they were as he had seen one when Fran had found out that she was having twins.

My god is Fran holding a pregnancy test What about Lori and Maggie Were they all holding a pregnancy test Oh they could not all be pregnant Max thought to himself.

Hey guys what is going on Brighton called as he came into the room. He was closely followed by Michael who still had half a bagel in his hand.

Do not tell me that that might be what I think it is. Michael asked Maggie of the little stick she was holding in her hand.

Ok I won t tell you but I think you had better sit down. Maggie told her husband.

I think you and your dad had better have a seat too. Lori told her new husband Brighton with a big grin.

Fran couldn t wait another moment and yelled Were all pregnant. she shouted.

You could have heard a pin drop for a second and then everyone was hugging everyone else tears of joy excitement nearly exploded out of the room.

When they went downstairs they were met by Sara s parents Val Sylvia and Monty and all of her sisters. Max made the announcement and there were more tears and cheers about all the babies. He couldn t believe that he was going to be a dad and a grandfather all at about the same time.

The next day they all went over to the doctors to have everyting verified. They looked like some kind of family reunion walking together all six of them at once. The results were in and the news was good, they were all pregnant and all due within two weeks of each other.

Unfortunately, the time had come for everyone to go back to their homes and Fran said good bye with tears in her eyes. She was so excited to be pregnant and having two granchildren within the next seven months was ging to be a year to remember and life goes on at the Sheffield s house.


End file.
